


Quiet Nights

by ErinisMagic



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I suck at tags, M/M, So yeah, and summaries, but they're adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinisMagic/pseuds/ErinisMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce wants to talk, but maybe it can wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Nights

Bruce walked into Tony's lab, the bright artificial lights a large contrast from the dark that had settled across the sky outside. The quiet hum of the machinery blended seamlessly with the faint noises of New York City traffic that had drifted up from the street below, but that didn't make Bruce feel any less like the sounds of his steps were breaking some sort of sacred silence in the room.

He stopped at the side of Tony's desk, leaning one hip against it as he smiled gently down at his boyfriend, fast asleep all over his work. He knew that Tony would never come to bed until his work was finished, but that never prevented him from crashing at some obscure hour of the night after staying up too long.

Moving as quietly as he could, Bruce made his way over to the closet, opening it up and pulling out a blanket that he stashed on the top shelf for occasions like this. Moving back to Tony's desk, Bruce draped the blanket over his boyfriend's shoulders before slipping silently out of the room.

When he came back, Bruce brought with him a freshly brewed cup of Tony's favorite coffee. He knew that Tony wouldn't be asleep for long, so he didn't have to worry about his drink getting cold. Chances were that it would still be burning hot once Tony got around to drinking it.

With one last smile and a gentle kiss to Tony's cheek, Bruce turned to leave the room. He and Tony could talk when he woke up.


End file.
